Complexed Lovers
by strong man
Summary: Mr. Herriman is feeling having mixed feelings about Eduardo after seeing him naked so he denied himself for falling in love but soon, he will have to come to terms with his inner emotions. Eduardo tells the rest of the household and they do everything to help them get together and talk it out, but until then, they are just going to avoid each other or at least try to.


_**This is my first story of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.**_

 _ **Description:** I just think that both are sexy and since I've seen them both naked in different episode, I thought why not cause these are my favorite characters._

 ** _Pairing: _** Eduardo/Mr. Herriman **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ January 20

At was late at night at the house and Mr. Herriman was making his rounds around the house to check if everyone was asleep especially Master Blooregard but of course it was dark so he had candle lit up.

"Every night, I must do this" He sighed and yawned as he hopped down the hallway, he used his ears to listen by going against the door "Well, that's a very pleasant sound to hear" He leaned off of the door and continued on his way.

 **(0)**

Eduardo was turning off the water after his bath cause earlier, he was playing outside in the mud but only his fur was messy. "All squeaky clean" He stepped out onto the rug and wrapped a towel around his wet furry body and proceeded out the door only to be spooked by the rabbit.

"Master Eduardo, what in blazes are you doing, it's the middle of the night? He asked "Uh" He looked around but while thinking, his towel came loose and fell down to the floor revealing his nakedness making him look down and gasped.

"Ay, caramba" He quickly picked up the towel and wrapped himself back up, that was the second time he was fully exposed. "I sorry Mr. Herriman, I must go get dressed now" He turned and walked away as fast as he could.

The rabbit just stared at him with a worried face, he did have a soft side for the beast. He shook it off "By golly, I must resume" He hopped along knowing he's losing sleep.

 **(0)**

Eduardo sat on his bed after drying himself off and getting dressed, he was crying, first the TV peoples and now Senior Herriman" He sniffled and rubbed his nose until the rabbit quietly knocked on the door.

"Eduardo" I would very much like to apologize for giving you such a startle The rabbit said and the beast got up once he gather himself together, went to the door then opened it.

"Master Ed, my apologies, I was merely just checking on everyone. "It's okay, gracias for the apologie" He walked and sat on his bed then sighed. Mr. Herriman felt bad about that time so he thought of a way to make it up to him.

"I'm so gonna regret doing this" He said locking the door without looking after hopping inside and got in front of the furry beast. "Uh, what is it you are doing? He asked looking straight at him then rabbit unbuttoned his night shirt one button at a time.

"If I saw you naked then it's only fair if you saw me naked" His clothing dropped to the floor. Eduardo gasped as his mouth opened and got up "Ay chiwowa" He said in his mind.

"Hmm, perhaps I should get closer" He said, rubbing his chin and hopped until stopped to see the beast once again, sitting down on the bed so Herriman sighed before sitting down beside him.

"Master Ed, I thought that we were even now" He said but Eduardo was still embarrassed. "Senior Herriman? He finally looked up at him.

"I must confess a secret to you" He said as he studied the nude rabbit. "Oh? He said surprisingly. "Si, I think that your Moui macho" He said putting his giant hands on top of his.

He blinked twice and twitched his nose as Eduardo pulled him down. "Master Ed" he started to blush until his mustache was inches from his breath and the purple beast close his mouth a little in order to kiss him.

Mr. Herriman slowly closed his eyes and rubbed his left cheek which caused the beast to giggle "He's very sensitive" He thought and his fur is so thick" He touch. As they were getting comfortable with each other, the rabbit quickly opened his eyes and pulled away before he experienced any hormone.

"I'm sorry, Master Ed " He walked to his clothes, picked them up back up and got dressed "I made a dreadful mistake" He turned to face him after fully clothed "Sleep tight Ed and pleasant dreams" He said before exiting out the door.

Eduardo sat up and looked down in depression and outside, Mr. Herriman had his back against the door then breathed like he was about to have a heart attack "Oh dear, that was almost a naughty thing I did" He said.

He had kept his feels inside him most of the time but something about Eduardo made him open them up indefinitely but if he was in love with him then how will they maintain a relationship.

Think about it, the president of Foster's and a big purple hairy imaginary beast together, but doesn't love triumphs over every little thing?

The rabbit got up from the door "I need to get done sleep" He said to himself feeling his head "Maybe this could all just pass by" He hopped away and down the steps, not checking the rest of the rooms.

"Ahh, nice and cozy" My Herriman said getting in his bed and snuggled in then closed his eyes. He was so tired that he couldn't control his thoughts "Tomorrow is a brand new day "he laid on his side "We'll just laugh at this whole thing, it'll be like it never happened. He chuckled before falling asleep.

 _ **I was going to make this a one shot but as I was writing, more idea to move the story along came up and got me thinking that I should feather the storyline.**_

 _ **Get angry if you may but I enjoy what I do so don't expect me to back down to easily cause I'm a tough cookie.**_


End file.
